


Flocking Around

by K0ZUKEN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, Kinda?, M/M, tsukihina are kids in this but like...not bokuaka's kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0ZUKEN/pseuds/K0ZUKEN
Summary: Just Bokuto Koutarou doing what he does best—stealing someone else's children.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Akaashi Keiji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	Flocking Around

**Author's Note:**

> i meant for this to be more serious, but it happened this way and i'm not mad about it
> 
> also, ignore the title. i didn't know how to title this, but maybe i'll come up with something better later (esp since flocks are technically only one kind of bird yet here we have our owls & crows jfkdl yes i googled it just to make sure)

“Alright, Keiji, don’t be alarmed, _but_ I am borrowing Suga-chan’s children. Without permission,” Koutarou beamed as he had Shouyou hoisted on his shoulders and Kei—definitely forced against his will if his tiny scowl meant anything—in front of him and holding his hands securely.

Keiji sighed the deepest, heaviest sigh he had possibly ever sighed before.

“Koutarou-san.” Keiji’s voice came out almost robotic. Keiji could see Kei begin to smirk, but on the other hand, Shouyou’s excited expression fell into something more akin to fear. Keiji felt bad for the poor boy, but Koutarou could not go by without getting scolded. “How many times have I told you that you cannot borrow someone else's children without their permission. That is simply _kidnapping_ . Daichi is a _police officer_ . He said he would genuinely consider arresting you _the last time_ you did this with Yuu and Ryuu,”

As Keiji went on, Koutarou began to deflate and Shouyou had tears in his eyes. The only thing keeping Keiji from falling apart and giving in yet again was that Kei had managed to escape from Koutarou’s dejected grasp and join Keiji’s side, adding in his own snarky interjections.

“But...But...But _Keijiiiii,_ ” Koutarou pouted, drawing out Keiji’s name as usual. Koutarou didn’t bother to follow up, instead he continued to sputter and squish Shouyou’s face against his while they both pulled puppy-dog eyes. Keiji refused to budge on his stance, so Koutarou scrambled to come up with something else. In the end, he ended up turning towards Shouyou. “Shou-chan, help me out here!”

Shouyou hesitated after making eye contact with Keiji as he was still scowling himself, but then he screwed his eyes shut and held out his arms to the other male. “Keiji-chan! Missed you!”

“Don’t fall for it, Keiji-san! You’re stronger than this!” Kei tugged on Keiji’s shirt, his expression turning grim as he could tell Keiji’s resolve was breaking very quickly.

“Shou-chan, go for the kill!” Koutarou encouraged the little boy as he placed him on the ground, scooping Kei into his arms, taking the boy by surprise. While Kei struggled to get out of Koutarou’s grasp, Shouyou ran over to Keiji and hugged his legs tightly. Keiji resisted the urge to look down, he had to be strong, Kei was counting on him to be the voice of reason.

“Keiji-chan!” Shouyou tugged on Keiji’s shirt relentlessly until the older male looked down at him. Shouyou motioned for Keiji to pick him up, eyes sparkling with unshed tears, but also excitement and warmth. Keiji obliged, hoisting Shouyou up with ease. “I love you!” Shouyou whispered into Keiji’s ear before hugging him tightly, nuzzling his cheek against Keiji’s.

“Keiji-san?” Kei, having given up on the struggle and allowed Koutarou to hold him, called out to Keiji; albeit, hopelessly. Kei grimaced more than an elementary schooler should before letting out a heavy sigh.

“Could they still arrest us if we skip country?” Keiji inquired lowly, his entirely person shaking—maybe more like vibrating—as he cuddles with Shouyou, almost hypnotized.

“Hey, hey, hey! They’ll never catch us!” Koutarou tossed Kei into the air before spinning him around, startling the boy back into being fussy. Meanwhile, Keiji promptly ignored the vibrating of his phone that he was sure was Sugawara calling to inquire about his missing school children.

**Author's Note:**

> this could potentially turn into a series maybe, bc it's lowkey based off these fanarts i saw earlier and alongside bokuaka stealing hinata (sadly not tsukki lol), iwaoi were stealing kageyama and that's too cute not to want to write at some point
> 
> hope you enjoyed ♡  
> main twitter: @K0ZUKEN  
> 


End file.
